the_warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
WaveClan
WaveClan is an open Clan created by FlightRewritten for anyone to join. Feel free to create a WaveClan cat anytime you'd like! Just make sure to read this first before creating a cat! Clan Information Founder: '''Wave was a strongly-built, thick furred gray tabby tom with amber eyes that blazed like fire. He cared greatly for his new Clan and would spend all nine of his lives to protect them. He was a compassionate cat who cared about his Clanmates, and would rather resolve conflicts with words than with claws. '''Territory: '''WaveClan territory is located on the shores of a distant sun-drown-place, far away from the four lake Clans, and even farther away from SkyClan. This sun-drown-place stretches farther and is much larger than the one that the Clans encountered, and supplies more prey for WaveClan and the rogues that live near them. '''Prey: '''The prey near sun-drown-place isn't as abundant or varied as near the lake. WaveClan survives only because there are no other Clans in the area, and because they specialize in swimming and in catching large prey. They mainly hunt the seagulls that sometimes fly too low, or scavenge for fish that washed up on the beach. If the waters are calm, WaveClan cats sometimes hunt for their prey in the ocean, but this is rare and has caused many deaths. '''Pelt Colors: '''WaveClan cats have colors that match their environment: solid gray or brown pelts, and sometimes a sand or cream- colored pelt can appear as well. Gray and brown tabbies are common in WaveClan, and light, dust-colored cats are also very common. Cats descended from rogues in the area or rogues that decided to join WaveClan may have mulitcolored, white, or black pelts, though this is uncommon. '''Dens: '''WaveClan cats make their dens in the caves carved in the cliff walls. These dens are usually warm and comfortable during greenleaf, but not as warm in leaf-bare, so during leaf-bare, cats weave seaweed onto the cave entrances to create an easy entrance and exit, but to also keep the dens warm during the chilly leaf-bare nights. '''WaveClan's "Moonpool": '''To receive their nine lives, become fully accepted as a warrior by StarClan, or to share tongues with their warrior ancestors, WaveClan cats need a sacred place to meet with StarClan. They chose a cave not far off, which they called the Starcave, to be this spot. The Starcave is filled with glowing crystals that light up when the moon reaches its peak, and in the center is a star-shaped pool with clear, ice-cold water. The cat who journeyed to the Starcave would drink some of the water, and then fall into a deep sleep and meet with his/her warrior ancestors. Fanfiction Appearances '''Add your fanfiction if it involves WaveClan! * Crashing Waves by FlightRewritten Allegiances Leader: Medicine Cat: Deputy: Warriors: Sandyclaw- GloryRainWing Grayfeather- Promisemaker the NightWing Queens: Apprentices: Kits: Elders: Clans Nearby No Clans live near WaveClan, but there are several bands of rogues that do. They're no threat to the Clan cats, but occasionally trespass on WaveClan territory. In Wavestar's day, when WaveClan had only just become a Clan, another Clan moved in and tried to claim the territory for themselves. A great battle broke out between the two Clans. Many WaveClan cats were lost, including Breezedapple and one of her kits, and Wavestar lost a life. WaveClan managed to claim the territory for themselves, though, and the rivals scattered, never to return to WaveClan territory.Category:Clans (Fanon) Category:Clans Category:WaveClan Resources